winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Winx Club)
The story of the Winx Club which is shown in the series, began much earlier. Each season added new facts as well as new clues and curiosities. Also, each season has its main antagonist and minor thread. Through all seasons, members of the Winx Club encountered many enemies and were witnesses of many important events for whole Magic Dimension. There is also an alternate version of series events, in which Season 4 is replaced by the second movie "Magical Adventure". In this timeline, all events of Season 4, its Pre-series events and future seasons' consequences are ignored. For alternate version on story, see: '''Alternate Timeline. A lot of things happened in the Pop Pixie story, which began in Season 2. However, all events that aren't connected are ignored. ''For Pop Pixie events' chronology, see: '''Pop Pixie Timeline. Overview ''For information about series and characters, see: Winx Club Although most major events that happened in the series are in the present, some of them, as well as minor events, happened in the past, even at the beginning of the Universe. Events tend to indirectly focus on Bloom and her origin, except for Season 4 which focused on Roxy. All events are shown in correct order with connection to directly related, future events. Despite continuation of certain threads during the series, they are not shown here due to plot holes. Pre-series For information about Pre-series and characters, see: Pre-series Pre-series begins with the Creation of the Universe and end with the start of events of Season 1. Events that happened in that time left critical impact for following Seasons. According to Headmistress Faragonda, years before Bloom and Roxy's birth were dark years. Creation of Universe *The Shadow Phoenix, The Great Dragon and the Water Stars are created from the original void. *The Great Dragon uses his Dragon Flame to create the Universe. *Part of the Dragon Flame mixes with the darkness creating a dark spark of the Dragon Fire that is used by the Ancestral Witches to create Valtor. *The Great Dragon goes to rest on Domino. His fate is uncertain, and the Dragon Flame is entrusted to the Royal Family of Domino. *Ancestral Witches, the first Witches, and Arcadia, the first Fairy, are born. The Ethereal Fairies were maybe born at this time. Ancient Times *Ring of Solaria is forged in ancient times. *A group of Wizards come together to capture the Water Stars and sent them to the Golden Kingdom because if their power exists together with the Dragon Flame in the Magic Dimension, it will cause chaos. *Kingdom of Eraklyon is founded 1000 years before Season 3. Medieval Times *Fairy Hunters from Earth forms the Black Circle. Since then they become Wizards of the Black Circle. *Wizards of the Black Circle invent a spell that protects them from magic of terrestrial fairies. Fairy Hunt begins. More than 16 years before events of Season 1 *Ancestral Witches joins the Shadow Phoenix and finds the dark spark of the Dragon Flame *The Ancestral Witches then create Valtor from the dark spark and raise him with their knowledge of the magical realms and poise him to become the greatest wizard of all time. *Omega Portal is created on Andros. *Oritel and Marion get married. *Daphne is born. *Griffin joins Valtor to become the greatest witch of all time. Around 16 years before events of Season 1 *Darkar begins the race for the Ultimate Power. *Bloom is born. Some time later she receives the Dragon Flame from Daphne. *Daphne and her oldest best friend Politea acquire Sirenix. *Greatest warrior, fairies and wizards of their time - Hagen, Faragonda, Marion, Oritel and Saladin unites to form Company of Light to counter Ancestral Witches and Valtor. *Griffin betrays Valtor and join his biggest enemies - Company of Light. *Lord Darkar's search for the Dragon Flame and causes the destruction of Domino by the Ancestral Witches and Valtor. *Daphne and Politea fight against the Ancestral Witches to protect the Infinite Ocean. *Politea betrays Daphne and allows the Ancestral Witches to attack Domino. *Bloom is sent to Earth and Mike find her. Daphne becomes a spirit thanks to the curse the Ancestral Witches placed on Sirenix. Politea is turned into a monster by the curse the Ancestral Witches put on Sirenix and her powers become evil. *Company of Light defeat the Ancestral Witches pays a heavy price for their victory. Obsidian becomes home for Mandragora, the Ancestral Witches and the population of Domino for the next 16 years. Valtor is also defeated and sentenced for eternal imprisonment in Omega Dimension. *The Lord of the Templars of Lightrock Monastery defeat Darkar and send him in a deep slumber. He hibernates until Bloom’s power is revealed in the Season 1 finale. *Mike and Vanessa adopt Bloom. Around 13 years before events of Season 1 *A young Earth Fairy Queen named Morgana leaves Tir Nan Og and travels to Gardenia in reason to try to live a normal life and understand human needs. She meets Klaus and they fall in love with each other. **Nine months later Roxy is born. *The Wizards of the Black Circle come after the Earth Fairies, they steal their wings and drain them of their magic and banish them from Earth for more than 16 years. *When the Wizards capture Morgana she is erased from Klaus memories and possibly the memories of the other civilians of Gardenia. Events from the Series Events of Season 1 For information about episodes and characters, see: Season 1. Season 1 starts with introducing an ordinary Earth girl - Bloom. Accidentally she reveals that she is a true fairy. Season is focused on the Dragon Flame - one of the most powerful powers in Magic Dimension, and Bloom's true identity - this knowledge helped her overcome her weaknesses to defeat the series antagonists, the Trix. *Trix continues their Ancestress's mission to acquire the Dragon Flame. They believe Stella holds the power of the Dragon Flame in the Ring Of Solaria. *Serving the Trix, Knut attacks Stella and the fight ensues on Gardenia, where Bloom stumbles upon them and unlocks her powers. *Knut and a Hunting Troll attacks Bloom, Stella and her parents. Stella calls in The Specialists and they defeat Knut and the Hunting Troll. Bloom meets Sky who was pretending to be Brandon. *Bloom goes to Alfea. At Alfea she meets Tecna, Musa and Flora. *In the city of Magix Bloom is caught by Darcy while listening in on a conversation. She is then attacked by the three of them but she is too weak to fight back and Icy encases her in ice. Bloom is able to escape with the help of Musa, Tecna, Flora and Stella. *Back at Alfea the five of them form the Winx. *The Trix learns of Bloom's connection to the Dragon Flame. *The Trix are expelled from Cloud Tower School after being caught by Miss Faragonda during a battle with the Winx. *After finding out that Sky is engaged to Princess Diaspro, Bloom goes back to Gardenia. While on Gardenia she is attack by the Trix and they steal her Dragon Flame. *The Trix seizes Cloud Tower imprisoning Headmistress Griffin alongside Riven and the other Cloud Tower witches. It is then they start devising a plan to rise the Dark Army. *The Army of Darkness rises. Battle for Magix begins with destruction of Red Fountain. *Riven escaped from the prison he was in and helps free Headmistress Griffin and goes for help. *Bloom tries to retrieve her Dragon Flame back from the Trix at Cloud Tower but fails. Later she meets with Daphne at Lake Roccaluce where she learns that her Dragon Flame has always been inside of her. *The Trix storm Alfea alongside the Army Of Darkness and the final battles begins. *The Winx defeat the Trix in a fierce battle. *The Trix are exiled to Lightrock Monastery. *All three schools celebrates the great victory. Events of Season 2 For information about episodes and characters, see: Season 2. Season 2 events occurs not long after Season 1 finale. Awakened by the Dragon Flame, Darkar, The Shadow Phoenix frees The Trix from Lightheaven Monastery and restarts his race for Ultimate Power, but unlike years before, this time he wants to secretly get Dragon Flame. Also, a new member joins the Winx Club - Princess Aisha from Surface Kingdom of Andros. *Darkar wakes up and re-senses Dragon Flame in Magic Dimension. He kidnaps pixies from their village to his castle to acquire location of last piece of Codex. *Aisha, fairy and princess from Andros, finds out what happened in Pixie Village and chases the kidnappers into Darkar's castle. *Darkar thwarts Aisha’s rescue mission attempt. She barely survives confrontation. *In last ounce of strength, Aisha reaches Alfea. The Winx find her after Specialists leave. *Darkar recruits the Trix. He also gives them their Gloomix. He mentions that he has an idea how to get Codex. *Aisha wakes up. Armed with her knowledge about what was happened, they goes into Darkar’s castle. *Brandon and Stella falls in trouble with princess Amentia. *The Winx frees the Pixies. They also encounter newly powered Trix. Professor Avalon’s shadow clone appears in critical moment to defeat them. *Bloom bonds with Lockette, Stella bonds with Amore, Flora with Chatta, Musa with Tune, Tecna with Digit and Aisha had already bonded with Piff. *Avalon’s clone is introduced to Alfea students as a new teacher. He immediately offers helping Bloom with her identity problem. *The Trix steals all Codex pieces from Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain. *Avalon's shadow clone casts a spell that causes the fall of final Codex piece from Pixie Village. *The Winx earn their Charmix. *Avalon’s clone kidnaps Bloom into Shadow Fortress. *Real Professor Avalon appears in Alfea and tells his story. Rest of Winx and Faragonda realizes Phoenix’s plan. *Darkar changes Bloom into Dark Bloom. *Alfea and Red Fountain with Griffin launches an attack on Shadow Fortress. *Trix gives their power to Darkar’s hordes. *Darkar betrays Trix and sends them back to Lightrock Monastery. Despite that they manages to get out for revenge. *Shadow Phoenix with help of Dark Bloom opens a portal to Relix Dimension to get Ultimate Power. *Darkar orders Bloom to cast a spell for Ultimate Power. In that moment, the Trix combine into Megatrix, appears and interrupts the process. *Darkar defeats all opponents. He transforms into phoenix for to absorb Ultimate Power. *Sky breaks Darkar’s spell on Bloom. Ultimate power disappears again. *Reunited Winx defeats Phoenix with convergence spell. Shadow Phoenix is defeated in Relix Dimension. *The Winx escape to Alfea. Events of Season 3 For information about episodes and characters, see: Season 3. After events of Season 2 and disappear of Shadow Phoenix, The Trix are captured from Relix Dimension and sent to Omega Dimension. However, Icy manages to escape and frees her sisters and the biggest sorcerer of all time - Valtor, who doesn't want anything other than revenge on Company of Light. *The Trix, which were lost like Darkar in the Relix Dimension, are captured by Lightrock Monastery monks. As they were considered to be one of the worst criminals, monks like do them the same like they did other worst criminals captured in history - they were sent in frozen pods to Omega Dimension. However Ice Pods were perfect cells for ordinary bodies, It didn't prevent someone with frozen heart like Icy to break off. *Icy frees Darcy and Stormy and takes with them a walk around Omega Dimension, *To be not doomed by Ice Snake, Icy frees the prisoner sentenced for eternal imprisonment - Valtor. *Valtor seems to be a powerful sorcerer. He devises a plan to escape. Icy puts it in motion. *Stella receives a message about Princess Ball in Solaria from her father. She invites the girls and Specialists. *The Winx goes to Magix City to prepare for Stella's princess ball. In the pizzeria, they meet Chimera. *Bloom and Stella starts search for perfect dresses. Unfortunately Stella's pick is taken by Chimera. *The Trix becomes aware of Valtor's power and joins him after his Andros takeover. *The girls meets themselves on the beach. Stella notices Musa's new hair look. Specialist arrives. *Trouble with the sea. One of Andros mermaids appears calling Aisha for help. Aisha says goodbye for crew and goes with her. *Stella takes Bloom to Solaria. Valtor goes there too. *Thanks to Chimera mother, Countess Cassandra, Valtor reclaims his power. In exchange he gives them control over King Radius. **Princess Ball begins. King Radius announces his future wedding with Cassandra. Due to her protest, Stella is transformed into a monster by Chimera and being pursued by guards. Thanks to Winx she manages to escape. **Stella reclaims her true look thanks to Mirror of Truth. *Valtor absorbs spells from countless dimensions and starts his revenge over the Company of Light. *Valtor takes over Cloud Tower and imprisons Headmistress Griffin. Then with the slaved students starts unsuccessful attack on Alfea. **He defeats Headmistress Faragonda and transforms her into a tree. *After a encounter with the Trix and Valtor in Cloud Tower and Linphea, through the Black Willow tears Faragonda is back normal. **Bloom obtains a lot of knowledge (mostly false) about her birth parents. *Tecna closes portal to the Omega Dimension on Andros and earns her Enchantix. Ultimately before close, portal sucks her into Omega. **Bloom goes to Pyros to acquire her (uncomplete) Enchantix form. **Timmy finds out that Tecna is alive and together with Specialist and rest of Winx goes to Omega Dimension only to be captured by group of freed thugs. *Bloom returns to Alfea and together with Sky also goes to Omega Dimension. They finds Tecna and alongside with her they frees friends. *Valtor steals the Agador Box. *Winx acquires the Water Stars. *Valtor confronts with the Water Stars armed the Winx. Valtor uses one of the Water Stars on Bloom. *The Ancestress reveals Valtor's true form. *Bloom and Valtor final encounter. Valtor is destroyed. Events of "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" For information about movie and characters, see: Secret of the Lost Kingdom. '' First movie continues from moment when Season 3 drops and focuses on finding Bloom birth parents. It is possible due to knowledge achieved from Ancestral Witches in Season 3. Winx also encounter not only Ancestress, but also Guardian of Obsidian Circle - Mandragora. *The Winx start to track Hagen, hoping to find Oritel and Marion. *Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha graduate from Alfea and become guardian fairies of their respective worlds. **Bloom also graduates, but she doesn't become a guardian fairy. *The Winx and the Specialists go to Domino to retrieve the Book of Fate. *The Ancestral Witches send Mandragora to hunt and destroy Bloom. *The Winx and the Specialists fight and defeat Mandragora. Sky retrieves the Sword of Oritel, destroying Obsidian and releasing all the inhabitants of Domino from their petrified state and restoring Domino. *The Ancestresses escape from Obsidian and contact the Trix. Events of Season 4 ''For information about episodes and characters, see: Season 4. '' The Season starts some time after Secret of the Lost Kingdom. The Winx earn celebrity status and Bloom's glory spreads in entire Magic Dimension. Rumor that Bloom is forgotten the Last Fairy of Earth attracts earth born immensely powerful group of wizards - Fairy Hunters. Due to confrontation Winx and Specialists are going to Earth to find and bring Roxy - the Last Fairy of Earth before wizards. *The Winx become teachers at Alfea. *Wizards of the Black Circle attack Alfea and capture Bloom, who is thought to be the last Earth fairy. *The Winx Club goes to Earth to find the last fairy, find what happens to the rest of the Earth fairies and stop the Wizards' plan. *The Specialists go to Earth in secret. *The Winx open the "Love & Pet" shop. *The Winx find that the last fairy of Earth is a girl named Roxy. *Roxy finds the White Circle. *The Winx and Roxy travel to Tir Nan Og, and release the Earth fairies of their prison. *The Earth Fairies declare war on humanity. *Diana attacks Gardenia, captures five of the specialists and retreats to her base in South America. *The Winx take the Wizards of the Black Circle to Sibylla's cave. *The Winx make Diana to abandon her quest for revenge against humanity. *Aurora launches an attack on Earth, and begins to cover its surface with ice. The Winx storm the Ice Tower. *Bloom duels and defeat Nebula. Morgana abandons her quest for revenge. *Nabu fights and kills Duman. *The Wizards of the Black Circle open a black hole in order to trap all the Earth fairies again. Nabu dies from exhaustion after closing the hole. *The Wizards flee to the Omega Dimension. *Aisha quits the Winx Club and joins Nebula. *Nebula traps Morgana inside her own mirror and self proclaims new leader of the Earth Fairies. Nebula, Aisha and the Earth fairies travel to Omega Dimension to hunt and destroy the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Morgana is released from the mirror, and reveals to be Roxy's mother. *The Winx, Specialists, Roxy and Morgana travel to the Omega Dimension and make the Earth fairies to drop their hunt. *The Winx, Roxy and Nebula together use Believix Convergence to overpower and defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle, and freezing the Wizards solid in the Omega Dimension. *Magic on Earth is restored. *Morgana abdicates, and Nebula becomes the new queen of the Earth fairies. Events of "Magical Adventure" ''For information about movie and characters, see: Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure. Other things are coming soon... Events of Season 5 For information about episodes and characters, see: Season 5. Season 5 starts some time after end of season 4 (see Trivia for Magical Adventure plothole). Winx enjoys their celebrity status. Also, they faces all-new, immensely powerful enemy Tritannus who allies with extra-powered Trix. This season is the most serious and darkest from all and shows that even the Winx Club girls have their problems. Roxy, who was main character of Season 4, is relegated to the minor role no longer plays any meaning for the series. *Winx shows early morning in Gardenia to announce their farewell concert before leaving to Alfea. *Roxy shows Bloom her admission letter from Alfea. She also admits that tomorrow will be her last day in Gardenia and thanks Bloom for care like an older sister. *Sky and other the Specialists appears with the Pendant of Eraklyon. *Aisha cries when she's reminded of Nabu. However she's not talking about it to anyone. *In Andros Underwater Kingdom, an assassin disrupts ceremony of picking future king. The assassin turns out to be Tritannus - brother of the chosen next king, Nereus. He is sent down to Andros Prison when meets also imprisoned and ripped off the power The Trix. *An oil spill occurs. Despite what Winx and Specialists have done, they were unable to prevent toxic pollution of Ocean. *Sky loses the Pendant of Eraklyon in action. *Winx decides to allocate all benefits from concert to help counter toxic pollution. *Tritannus is mutated into a horrible monster due to toxic pollution and escapes from the prison of Andros along with the Trix, also mutating three merman guards and stealing the power of the two gatekeepers, Lemmy and Phylla. *Winx play their last concert in Gardenia and advice all Gardenia clean the beach. *To gain regain and collect more toxic power, Trix takes Tritannus to Gardenia. *Confrontation between Tritannus and Winx. Girls realizes that on surface Believix is powerful, but underwater very weak. Winx loses the battle. *Winx transfer from Earth to Alfea. *At Alfea, another year begins. Roxy appears at Alfea. Then at Alfea the Winx return (finally!) and Specialists also appears. Princess Krystal implicates into Flora & Helia's relationship. *Winx talk to Headmistress Faragonda about incident with Tritannus and weakness of underwater used Believix. *Winx acknowledges that the only way to defeat Tritannus is to achieve ancient transformation last achieved by Daphne - Sirenix. *Bloom goes to Lake Roccaluce to see sister in order to get information how to achieve Sirenix. She reveals, that Sirenix was cursed by Ancestral Witches and when she tried to use it against them she didn't die, but transforms to body-less spirit. *Trix become aware of Winx pursuit for Sirenix. This concludes as a battle in Alfea's secret library. **Trying to save Bloom from Icy's spell, Sky takes a hit and falls down from high platform. **Trix become so strong that Winx have to fight for survive. Darcy manages to hypnotize Stella until distraction. *Due to their ineffectiveness, Trix loses the battle. Bloom checks Sky condition, which reveals his complete amnesia. **Helia is also wounded. Krystal heals him. *Bloom cries about her and Sky's fate. Thanks to Stella, she gains a self-confidence to fight and overcome Sky's illness. *Sky doesn't recognize Bloom. For him, she's a red hair stranger. He also doesn't recognize his father, Erendor, which caused a untypical voice call. **Flora brings Krystal to heal Sky. She is unable to do that, however she reveals, that something, which is the lost Pendant of Eraklyon, is responsible for his amnesia because his mind doesn't want to remember it. *Timmy give Tecna tips how to find Sirenix Book and sends search software on her phone. **Trix appear camouflaged and cast a curse on Tecna phone to prevent finding the book. *Tecna use phone to find the book, but due to a spell, she finds the wrong book. The curse changes her into a robot. **After the break of the curse, she successfully finds exact book. *The Winx girls debate to open the book or not. However, the book seems to be locked until acquire of special power. *The challenge on Graynor occurs. *The Winx acquires the power to open the book. **The Harmonix power is gained. **The Book reveals how to acquire Sirenix and what will happen if they won't finish Sirenix Quest in right time. *The Winx race to finish Sirenix Quest in one lunar cycle. **During the Sirenix Quest, Bloom bonds with Serena, Stella bonds with Illiris, Flora with Desiryee, Musa with Sonna, Tecna with Lithia and Aisha with Lemmy. They also meet a new gatekeeper - Nissa. **The Sirenix power is gained. *Thanks to couple of fortunity, Sky regains the Pendant of Eraklyon, and eventually, all of his previous memories. *Tritannus captures Daphne on purpose to gain more knowledge about Sirenix. **He eventually completes his goal and drains the entire Sirenix power from her. **The Trix receives Sirenix from Tritannus, which mixed with pollution becomes Dark Sirenix. *Winx crosses the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Tritannus and the Trix follow them. *Tritannus try to activate Emperor's Throne. Unable to do such, he realize that legs of the throne are broken and to restore it's power, he require seals from three Pillars of the Infinite Ocean. **Daphne warn Darcy and Stormy about danger that come with becoming an Emperor. **The seal from the Pillar of Light is taken. Through restoring Pillar's stability, all world's of Magic Dimension are threatened of eternal darkness as well as King Radius, who is also threatened of die. ***In order to prevent Tritannus from doing so, the Council of Sovereigns is called. However, there weren't any agreements. **Also the seal from the Pillar of the Balance is taken. Through restoring Pillar's stability, Melody and Andros are threatened of flood, as well as other dimensions more or less directly with another kind of disasters. **To prevent Tritannus from obtaining last seal, Winx destroy it and immediately restore Pillar of Control's stability. **Thinking Tritannus has failed, Darcy and Stormy leave him and Icy behind. **The Winx revisit Zenith to convert the king into uniting with other kingdoms. **Tritannus attacks Pillar of Control, causing chaos in Zenith and making king to make up his mind about stopping Tritannus. **Tritannus and Bloom learns about Daphnes and Politeas battle against Ancestral Witches and Icy and Bloom go after Politea, Icy for her powers. Darcy and Stormy however interfere and take Politea's powers themselves. **Tritannus attacks an Paradise Bay in Earth with Icy causing a polluted disaster. **Kingdoms of Magic Dimension unite to fight Tritannus. **Winx obtain the Breath of the Ocean and defeat Tritannus from polluting the Paradise Bay. **Tritannus attacks Pillar of Light to lure Aisha into Infinite Ocean, in order to use her Sirenix to power up the Emperors Throne. **Nereus and Tressa summon Selkies of Magic Dimension via the Breath of the Ocean to fight all Tritannus mutants. Tritannus injures Nereus, making Aisha to give up her wish to save Nereus life. Tritannus then captures Aisha and places her under the Emperors Throne. **Tritannus uses the power of the Throne and looses control of himself. Icy brakes up with him and Trix unite again, though they are sent away into Infinite Ocean. **Tritannus floods Andros and sends mutants there. **Bloom and Nereus figure out an way to defeat Tritannus by braking his trident. **Tritannus is banished to Oblivion and Bloom uses her wish to revive Daphne. **Winx hold a concert where both Blooms families are finally together. Events of "The Mystery of the Abysses" For information about movie and characters, see: Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abysses Other things are coming soon... Events of Season 6 For information about episodes and characters, see: Season 6. *Daphne joins Alfea as the History of Magic teacher. *The Pixies return, but they are now in their Pop Pixie outfits. Tune and Digit have been replaced by Cherie and Caramel respectively. *Selina brings Gloomy Wood Trolls to life using her Legendarium. She then commands them to attack Pixie Village. *The Trix take over Cloud Tower with the help of Selina and the Legendarium. **The Trix are now allied with Selina. *The Trix turn Griffin into a crow. It's up to Roxy to figure out how to turn her back. *While visiting Linphea, the Winx notice Cloud Tower's floating through the sky. Selina then commands her Legendarium to bring the Treants to life. Their mission is to destroy Lynphea College and the planet itself. **During the battle against the Trix inside Cloud Tower, the Winx try to destroy the Legendarium, which ends up absorbing their powers. **The fairies and warriors of Lynphea College are conquered by the Treants. *As Bloom is the only member of the Winx left with powers, she gives some her Dragon Flame to her friends so they have strength. *The fairies returns to Lynphea and rescue the students and warrior from the Treants. **Flora, Stella, and Aisha earn their Bloomix powers. *Daphne invited the Winx at the Golden Auditorium. **Selina commands the Pandemonium Sprites, causing a huge attack at the Golden Auditorium. **Tecna and Musa earn their Bloomix. *Bloom earns her Bloomix. *Daphne and Faragonda found out that the Legendarium is the one causing the bringing of live of the legendary or mythical monsters. **They go to Alexandria, Egypt to find Eldora's diary in order to lock the Legendarium. **Selina evokes the Mummies. *Bloom found Eldora's diary. **Bloom met Selina in the lost library of Alexandria. *Selina brings the life of the Sphinx. **Chatta solves the riddle of the Sphinx. *The Winx go to China to find Lu Wei. *Selina summon the Green Dragons of the Great Wall. *The Winx put the pearls back on their collar, which reverts the dark spell of the Legendarium on Chinese Dragons. *Lu Wei give the Winx Eldora's favorite flower. *The Trix attacked the school of psychics. *Roxy turn Griffin back to her normal state. *Flora asks Palladium about Eldora's flower and if he could identify it. **Palladium tells the Winx that a fairy of that name once lived at Alfea and taught floral magic at the school's greenhouse. *At Cloud Tower, Selina proposes to go to Alfea. Darcy and Stormy were skeptical about her plan, but Icy gives her the go ahead. **Selina suddenly showed up at Alfea. Bloom introduces her to the others as her childhood friend growing up on Gardenia, then asks why she was in Egypt. Selina claims to have also been in search of Eldora as she was her fairy godmother and due to her connection with her and her magic, the Trix tried to kidnap her. Bloom assures her that she'll be safe with them. *Selina curses a batch of roses, Flora goes to smell the batch, she immediately collapses. Bloom finds out she had been poisoned. **Selina secretly curses a set of plants turning them into huge plant monsters that attack Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha, trapping them in the greenhouse.. *Bloom and Selina find the potions lab in order to concoct an antidote. **She spikes it with a lethal poison and lies to Bloom that she made an antidote. *Sky asks Faragonda about the whereabouts of the Winx, bringing up his concerns about Selina. Griffin tells them all that Selina is in the employee of the Trix. Sky goes off in search of Bloom and the others to warn her. **Bloom arrives at the greenhouse. She comes down and was about to give the potion to Flora, until it was shot out by Helia. Sky tells Bloom that the potion she almost gave Flora was not antidote but poison. She became horrified realizing she had come close to accidentally killing Flora. *Palladium quickly gives Flora a real antidote. Flora gets up and reverts the plant monster back to normal. *Bloom leaves the Winx Club. More Coming Soon....... Mistakes Coming soon... Trivia *The Magical Adventure movie should not be considered to part of timeline due to it's plot holes. Ironically, the movie could fit a few cuts and edits like: **Fixing absence of Roxy, even to the smallest part. **Deleting new school year ceremony or changing it's name. **Cutting out Nabu. **Adding Love & Pet section to house. **Adding The Trix imprisonment in Andros. *Magical Adventure could not be aired during or after Season 5 because of it's vast incompatibility with timeline. *It has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the 5th episode created for season 5, however it is not the proper 5th episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, where both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed this was the episode chosen to use to launch season 5. **Despite this, "The Lilo" was aired as the fifth episode in Italy. *Since the Season 4 finale, Earth is reconnected to the Magic Dimension. *Roxy was intended to be a 7th fairy from Season 4. Although Rainbow needed to listen to audience reaction. After not a warm welcome, a large part of Season 5 needs changing. This resulted into her being only an background character, though she does regain a more important role in Season 6. *It was said in Season 2 that the power of Charmix does run out so it could be reason why the Winx did not use it in Season 3. *In the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Musa says to Riven that a new school year has started and you see one teacher teaching a class so technically Season 4 begins another school year. Curiosities *In one episode of Season 2 it shows Bloom as a baby looking up at her family where Daphne appears to be a little girl but at the time of her death it shows her as a woman. In first movie Daphne also looks like a little girl holding Bloom in the Book of Fate. *During Season 4, It was said that the Wizards of the Black Circle defeated the Earth fairies during ancient times. Later, Queen Morgana, who turns out to be Roxy's mother, says that she was imprisoned 16 years ago. *It's curious what happened to Wizards of the Black Circle. The only thing that was seen after the Wizards were struck by the Winx's Believix Convergence, we only saw the Wizards' "final defeat" at the hands of the Winx and Nebula by becoming frozen solid, and that the Wizards were falling to an chasm they created themselves with their own actions. It is possible that the Wizards weren't killed, but just left frozen solid on the bottom of Omega. *When Mike and Vanessa found Bloom in the fire they decided to name her "Bloom". Also, in Bloom's memories, Daphne also named her "Bloom". *When the Winx receive their new fairy forms, they instantly know all of their new spells. *Since Bloom is the fairy of the Dragon Flame, could it be that her powers are less effective while Aisha the fairy of waves' powers' are more effective in their Sirenix forms. *With returned body, Daphne seems to be younger that Bloom. **However, Bloom may have aged more than her sister because there is a possibility that when Daphne got cursed, her age must have stopped but time didn't. So technically they're about the same age physically although Daphne is many years older than Bloom. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Story/Timeline Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss